


Just an Average Weekend for Dick Grayson

by Laneynoel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laneynoel/pseuds/Laneynoel
Summary: Bruce has a mission and Alfred is away. What's he to do with his son? The last resort he guesses. Tony Stark has a big enough tower for one kid. Right?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Clint Barton & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Just an Average Weekend for Dick Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys and gals. This has been written for a while but I just though to upload it to AO3. Hope you guys enjoy this little one shot adventure and please note upon if you would like anymore stories like this or in this style. And give me a basis on what you would specifically like.

To say they were surprised was an understatement. They were floored, unable to move and not daring to breathe. As of right that instant the avengers, minus Tony Stark, were staring at a boy no older than 9 sitting at the counter who was apparently eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up as they walked out of the elevator and were entering the common area after a specifically tough mission. Still dressed head to toe in gear the only one not there was Tony. He had decided to change immediately when they arrived after taking an involuntary dip in a freezing cold lake. The suit just couldn’t keep out the water, a flaw tony was going to have to work on he claimed. 

The boy stared right back at them. Mouth hanging open and milk slowly dripping down his chin. The only one in the room that didn’t look surprised was Natasha who just looked at the boy with a straight faced, but she always looked like that. Anyone who knew her well enough knew she was truly surprised. 

Finally the kid broke the silence. “You’re the Avengers.” He whispered to himself in awe. 

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Steve asked taking charge. Though everyone knew the shock hadn’t worn off. Right then the elevator dinged. 

——————————–—

Tony had just finished his shower and was headed up to the common area. No matter how hot he set the temperature on the water, he just couldn’t get the slight chill out of his bones. Yes he would definitely be working to waterproof the new suit. The elevator doors slid open with a ding and he stepped out. Well he tried to but the other Avengers, still decked out in gear, blocked the way. 

“What’s going on guys?” He asked to no one in particular. He shoved through Clint and Bruce to the front of the group right next to Steve. As soon as he noticed the dark headed boy with bright blue eyes, a smile lit up his face. A genuine smile that few have ever seen rather than his usual sly, playboy persona smirk he uses. 

When the kid noticed him, his eyes lit up impossibly brighter. A small smile took over his gaping face and the milk dripping off his chin changed to a new direction. 

“Uncle Tony!” The kid shouted. Tony stepped passed the other Avengers. He could feel them gaping at his back but he could care less. 

“Hey kiddo. How’s my favorite nephew?” He asked right as the kid collided with him jumping up to wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. 

The kid gave a scoff that only increased his adorableness. “I’m your only nephew.” He said into his neck. 

Tony pulled back still holding the kid up so he could look at his face. Taking the edge of his shirt he wiped off the milk dribbling down his chin. 

“Dicky-bird you’ve grown. Pretty soon you’ll be to big for my back to handle your constant rocket hugs. Is B here?”

Dick just smiled. “No he had business,” Dick winked at him and silently expressing what type of business not Bruce but Batman was getting into. “Alfred is in London visiting family and he wouldn’t let me come.” He pouted. 

“I’m sure he had a reason kid. Am I babysitting then.” He pouted again at the mention of babysitting but nodded again. 

At that moment the two were reminded who was still in the room when a grunt and a clearing of the throat alerted them. They looked back towards the elevator. 

Dick blushed and hooked his face back into Tony’s neck at the embarrassing display from earlier. 

“Care to explain.” Natasha called, a silent eyebrow hinting at “you don’t get a choice.”

“Everyone this is my nephew and Godson Dick. Dicky this is the Avengers.” The boy peaked his head out of Tony’s shoulder and waved a small shy wave towards them. It was then the avengers noticed how truly adorable this boy, Dick, was. 

A shocked Clint, at seeing the Tony Stark acting like a caring adult for once, gaped. “Since when do you have a nephew.”

“Since I met him.” Tony replied shortly. Snickering at their expressions. 

“You don’t have any siblings.” Cap input still trying to take everything in. He was a little hurt he has never met the boy. 

“I don’t. He’s one of my best friend’s kid. We’re close.” He started to set the boy down but he just held tighter. 

“How come you’ve never mentioned him before.” Bruce asked. 

“Never came up.” He tried to set the boy down again. “Dick manners. Alfred would not be happy.”

The boy let go and slid to his feet turning to face the group standing in front of him. He waved and smiled shyly a blush covering his cheeks and reaching down his neck. He stepped forward and held out his hand to Steve as he was in front of everyone. Steve shook himself out of his stricken state and a small smile took upon his face. “Hi I’m Dick.”

Steve met his small hand half way bending over a little to not engulf the small boy. “Captain America but you can call me Steve.” It was then Cap noticed the boys eyes. They were the brightest blues he’s ever seen. Multiple shades all mixed together perfectly. He was once again in awe at the color but was shoved to the side be Thor who grabbed the young child in his arms easily. 

“Hello young child. You are quite small.” He boasted. Dick blushed a bright red that now reached his ears. 

“Thank you?” He questioned. 

“Put the kid down Thor before you squeeze him to death.” Clint spoke up stepping forward. He kneeled on the floor now just an inch or two shorter than Dick and Thor put him down frowning. “Nice to meet you I’m Hawkeye but you can call me Clint.” He gave his fist out to fist bump which Dick easily accepted. Clint chuckled and stood up and ruffled his hair. 

Bruce walked up next and waved his hand simply. “Bruce Banner” he claimed. 

“Nice to meet you” Dick copied and Bruce stepped to the side. 

Lastly Natasha walked up. With a predatory gleam in her eye and small sway in her hips, Dick was shocked at how much she reminded him of his daddy. He didn’t shrink back but did blink slowly as she bent down putting her hands on her knees and observing him. She stared right into his eyes. 

“You’re really pretty.” The boy said without noticing. He was shocked at her red hair that reminded him so much of his mother’s. The lady smirked when he realized what he said and turned an impossibly deep shade of red. All the other in the room chuckled at his misfortune. 

The lady’s smirk changed into a smile and she held out her hand. “You can call me Nat.” Dick heard someone choke on their laughs. 

Clint called out. “Why can he all of a sudden call you Nat. It took me years before you stopped giving me a black eye.”

“He’s cuter than you.” She replied simply standing up straight again and fixing his still ruffled hair. Smoothing it out with her long, slender fingers. 

“Kid you have a gift of making everyone love you.” Tony said. “Ok I’m going to fix him some real dinner so his guardian doesn’t beat me to a pulp for neglect while you all shower. The stink is starting to get to me.” Tony said. He took Dick’s hand and led him to the kitchen counter again. 

The other Avengers smiled at the pair or gaped at how responsible Tony was being before finally turning back towards the elevator to head to their dorms. 

—————————————

Clint could hear the babbling from the elevator. It was constant and excited and amusing to the ears. The small boy was going on and on as he walked into the kitchen. He was only the third person back from taking a shower. Steve stood at the stove cooking what looked like breakfast for dinner. Thor, having not need of a shower because of his godly power of only smelling like a storm, sat at the kitchen counter across form Tony and Dick. Natasha was smirking at the boy and Tony was putting his input to the boys ramble when he could get a word in. 

“These guys at school who were in fourth grade were being mean at lunch break because they are mad I am liked by the teacher because I skipped two grades. Anyway they pushed me down and Babs came up, she’s my best friend, and punched him. Right in the eye! Babs got in trouble and couldn’t come to school the next day but the other kid didn’t push me down again. All though I haven’t seen him since at school so I think that may be because I told daddy.” The kid was talking so fast it could rival Tony’s speech. His hands were moving back and forth making him look more animated and interesting than he truly was. But Tony frowned at that part of the rant. Clint would be lying if he said no one else in the room didn’t either. 

“Do you need me to talk to the school?”

“No Uncle Tony. Daddy took care of everything.”

“Ok then. If you say so. Speaking of B, where is he exactly? And why didn’t he call?”

“He said he tried to, but you wouldn’t answer. He said you always answer unless your on a mission so that you must be on a mission. He had to hurry so he told JARVIS to watch me until you got back. He is in Afghanistan dealing with some smugglers or something. I tuned him out after I got mad at him for leaving because it was supposed to be an US weekend but he always has to leave. I’m kinda worried Tony. He said he would call me but he still hasn’t.” Tony flinched so slightly Clint wasn’t sure he actually saw it when Dick mentioned Afghanistan. 

He definitely frowned. “It’s ok Dicky-bird. I’m sure B is fine. You know it takes more than simple country to take him down. I should know. I’ve tried everything. He’s a pain in the ass but you can’t not love him.” Then he realized what he said. “Don’t repeat that kid.”

“The ass part or the part where you were talking bad about dad?” Dick smirked. 

Tony scowled back at him and popped him lightly in the back of his head. “Smart mouth.”

It was Clint who opened up the conversation to everyone that was originally just between nephew and uncle. “So... why does he call you Dicky-bird?” He asked. 

Dick smiled brightly his face lighting up the room as his white teeth showed. “Because I fly like one.” He said

“What does that mean? You don’t have powers right? Or a mutant gene?” Bruce chimes in as he walked into the room. 

Dick turned to Tony the smile growing. “You still have it set up right.” His eyes pleaded. 

Tony chuckled. “I would never take it down.” Dick squealed and took off into the elevator right as Thor stepped in. Almost running right into that god’s legs he barely moved around him before the elevators doors were shut. 

“Where is the small child going?” Thor boomed. Tony once again smirked.

“Probably to change. Come on or he’ll start without us.” Tony stood and started to head back to the elevator. Everyone, curious as to what was going on, followed him. They exited the elevator coming face to face with the gym. But unlike how it should be empty as all the Avenges were behind tony, it contained a small skinny boy with black hair and blue eyes standing on a tall platform that reached the roof. The ceiling itself was 50 meters high and looked very intimidating To the Avengers. Especially when a child was standing on the edge of a ledge closing his eyes. But there was a peacefulness to his face. 

“Hey Dick... I think it’s time to come down now.” Steve spoke up. He personally didn’t want to see the small energetic boy go splat. Dick smiled and shook his head. 

“No it’s time I fly.” He responded. 

Steve took a step forward but was stilled by Tony’s hand on his shoulder. Then Dick jumped. 

Everyone gasped. Thor was ready to catch the boy in a heart beat but right as he climaxed and began to fall, Dick grabbed onto a pole between two metal ropes that the others didn’t notice were there. He launched himself off the swinging trapeze at its climax, doing a flip before snagging the other trapeze. The performance continued. Dick was giggling like he was having fun as he swing between multiple trapezes. The avengers stood under the scene gaping once again. Even more surprised with him. Tony had a smile grace his lips as he became mesmerized with his nephew even though he has seen it all before. Finally the act came to a close as Dick started the finale. Doing what his family is know for and completing a quadruple flip not even thinking about it. He grabbed for the bar and started to slow his momentum before swinging back to the platform and sliding down the ladder with great speed. 

“What did you think?” Dick asked still giggling and smiling. His blue eyes were crinkled at the corners and he truly looked at peace and happy. 

“Bravo kid. You’ve perfected that flip since I’ve last seen it.”

The Avengers were still speechless not that Natasha would show it. She smirked. “Well now we know why he calls you Dicky-bird.” She replied. It was graceful and special and she hoped no one took this away from him. It reminded her of her dancing and she enjoyed watching the small child laugh while in the air. 

That broke Clint out of his shock. “Where did you learn that!” He exclaimed. 

“I grew up in the circus.” Dick blushed

Clint smiled but there was a hint of sadness as he came to a conclusion. “Your a flying Grayson.” It wasn’t a question. 

Dick smiled back sadly looking down. “The last one. How did you figure it out?”

“I’ve only ever seen one team of trapeze artist be able to pull of a quadruple flip. Especially without a net. I knew you parents kid. I was a little younger than them when my own circus crossed paths with Haley’s. It must have been a few years before you were born. I don’t know how I didn’t see John in you till just now.” Dick smiled before a silent tear built up in his eye. Then he changed the subject. 

“You were in the circus? Which act?”

“Archery.”

There was silence between the group. Some still in shock. Some trying to process who this kid truly was. 

Tony clapped his hands gaining the attention of everyone. “Well Dicky-bird. You must be tired after that spectacular performance. Why don’t we get a snack and I’ll watch Lilo and Stitch upstairs with you?”

Dick brightened significantly before nodding his hyperactive head. 

“Cereal?” He asked. Tony chuckled and nodded. Grabbing the boy by his shoulder and leading him back into the elevator. 

The other watched him go before Bruce turned to Clint. “Who are the Flying Greysons?” He asked what was on everyone’s minds. 

This was one rare occasion that Clint went dead serious. He stood up straight and everyone knew he meant business. “Some of the best acrobats in the world. Probably some of the most kind people I’ve ever met. Richard and John Greyson saves my life once. They were brothers and found me unconscious after a beating by my own circus when we crossed paths. Mary had just married John and she helped patch me up. Their circus traveled to Gotham city for a performance a few years ago. Dick wasn’t allowed to do the finale because he was only 6 at the time and he had just got finished with his part. The wires snapped and his parents, uncle, aunt, and older cousin fell to their deaths.

"Later I read somewhere that the wires were cut because some gang leader wanted protection money. Pop Haley didn’t pay and that boy is the last surviving Greyson who watched his whole family fall to their deaths. It’s a miracle that kid can still smile yet he still fly’s despite everything. I went to the funeral in Gotham but dick and the circus wasn’t there so I thought they must have been forced to move on. I didn’t know what happened to him after that.” Clint finished his story before turning and walking into the elevator a frown upon his usually carefree face. The others stood stock still imagining the poor kid who always smiled warmly going through something so tragic at such a young age. They each went their separate ways to process everything. Steve went running. Bruce to tinker in the lab. Thor to fly around the globe. And Natasha to the built in dance studio. 

———————————————

It had been 2 days. Thor had to go back to Asgard yesterday. Dick hadn’t heard a thing from Bruce, his father. He was starting to worry and it showed. Uncle Tony noticed his constant tapping of the foot or fingers. He noticed his constant shacking and checking back to the elevator waiting for Bruce to walk through the door. Tony tried to comfort him but with his own struggle in Afghanistan it was hard.

Bruce has said it was a mission given by himself to the Justice League. The team was supposed to cut off the head to a gun cartel in the area being supported by Savage himself. Apparently he had been spotted at the sight of the gun shipment. It was supposed to be a quick mission. A day at the most. Bruce was so confident that it would only be a day, Dick had only packed for one, and because of how paranoid his dad was, Dick was positive it would only take a day. So what went wrong? He was bouncing off the walls and so ready to split back to Gotham to look himself. He may be new to the whole sidekick thing by about 2 months, but Batman had been training him for a year now. He knew how to take care of himself. 

But he couldn’t do that. Currently he was supposed to be asleep in bed. Sent up to his room by Tony at midnight even though they both knew he wasn’t going to be sleeping. It was nearing 2 when his mind finally cleared enough for him to shut his eyes and he didn’t realize just how tired he was. 

———————————————

Natasha couldn’t sleep. She had a lot on her mind recently. Dick, what Clint told her, and now Fury noticed how the Avengers had collected a child recently and wanted to talk the next day. She needed to let herself go. So after a total of 4 hours of constant workout and training in the gym, she found herself sweaty and mentally exhausted. She had showered in the gym shower and with wet hair was making her way to her room in the sleeping quarters. It was as she passed a certain guest bedroom that held a certain adorable boy that she head the small whimpers coming from the room. 

Curious she opened the door, thankful for the well oiled hinges in the tower. She peaked her head in and saw a small form bundled like a burrito. If the form hadn’t been tossing and turning and whimpering she would have snickered and awed at his adorableness. But she didn't because the child was. She stepped through the doorway and shut the door. It was then she could hear barely audible words come from him.

“No Tati, Mami, come back. No Daddy don’t leave me!” It was heart wrenching for her to hear. She was supposed to be to be stronger than to let simple words get to her. But what these words symbolize were breaking her usually composed, thick-walled heart. It really did hurt. She knew Dick was having a nightmare about being left alone again.

When she sat next to his curled up form on his bed she could make out tears coming from him. His hair was a mess and face was puffy. Without realizing what she was doing she started to run her fingers through his hair gently. Detangling the tuffs at the end without hurting him. 

She spoke in her native Russian language. 

Little Bird. It’s time to wake up now. It’s just a nightmare. 

He started to stir before sinking into the mattress again and whimpering some more. So she started to sing an old Russian lullaby that she knows by heart but doesn’t remember how she came across it. She spoke softly and continued to pet Dicks head. 

Only when his whimpers went quite and he relaxed into his bed fully did she stop. It was several minutes later but she didn’t mind. She made to get off the bed and head back to her own room when the boy supposed her even more than he has before. 

He reached out quickly. So quickly that she didn’t expect it which said something on its own but the fact that he spoke in her native Language was shocking. He spoke fluently and with only the hint of exhaustion and sad tone in his voice did it hinder his words. He was obviously multi lingual but to understand and speak such a difficult language floored her. But that wasn’t even the most shocking part. 

'Can you stay with me?' He asked her. Her, the Black Widow! Someone whose ledger was filled with so much red trusted her enough to ask to sleep with her. Much less a kid. 

It took her a moment for her to come to her senses and she almost said no, to afraid of tainting the innocence of him. But then she saw the look in his half lidded, droopy baby blue eyes and could help but to nod. 

He slid over to make room already straightening the bed covers. She climbed in with him and he immediately knew what to do. He slid back over to her and rested his head on her shoulder. He wrapped one arm and leg around her waist so that his stomach was pressed into her side. It wasn’t uncomfortable to her but rather new. On what most would believe awoken mother instinct, she wrapped him up in her arms and blankets. It was several minutes before his breathing evened and he went lax in her arms. 

Still unbelieving, she felt herself drifting and let herself fall into her own dreamless sleep. Ready to jump up should anything try to take the boy from her. It was a good night. 

——————————————

Natasha and Dick both flinched awake when unnatural light flashed their eyes and the sound of a small click. They both scanned the room looking for the intruder, ready to attack should it mean trouble. But it wasn’t. It was just Clint and Tony smirking and laughing away at the two. No one noticed Dicks movements though. Either too occupied with laughing or scanning the surroundings to notice how Dick looked just as ready to attack. 

They both relaxed and when Clint’s laughing finally slowed down to a small audible sigh, he smiled. “Come you two. Breakfast is ready.”

No one mentioned anything but everyone did notice Natasha’s new protective side of the small boy. Clint did send out the picture and Tony saved it to about every memory drive he could find, but no one made fun of Nat for it. They were simply too scared of her. 

———————————————

It was on the third day and there was no contact from Bruce. Dick was really freaking out now. The others had to go to a meeting about Avengers stuff, or that’s what they claimed. He really knew it was Fury questioning them about himself. He did hack the surveillance and watched as Nat received the call. 

It was the perfect time for him to sneak back to Gotham. He needed to pull up the bat-belts last know location and then maybe he could find out what has taken Bruce so long. He could be injured, taken, or worse, but he refuses to accept the “worse” part of the situation.

He was left under the ever watchful eye of JARVIS, but he wasn’t to hard to hack. Definitely one of the top ten things he has hacked but no where near the bat cave standards that Bruce had him working for training and to test his own systems. It was simple after that to create a loop of him watching different movies, playing on the trapeze, and reading. If you were paying close enough attention you may be able to notice the small thing like the fact that the movies were the same when the loop restated or how he was never truly tired or breathing heavy after the 10th time on the trapeze like he should. Or the fact that no matter how many pages he turned the book would not reach the end. But for a close check up from Tony or the others it would pass while they were away. He then made JARVIS himself believe Dick was in these locations using a simple set of coding he had memorized by now. 

After all that work he was ready. He placed his belt on and went out the tower through the back door in the garage. He hiked to the nearest subway being careful of all the security cameras. Then he found Bruce’s nearest Bat Port as he like to call him. There were many places strategically in certain cities across the globe. New York is only a few hours away from Gotham by car going the speed limit. It shouldn’t really need a port but it had one because Tony is here.

Each port is underground in an abandoned warehouse. The warehouses were secretly owned by Bruce but it would take insane amounts of digging to uncover that. Every one of the ports contained a Bat Cycle, medical care, a small untraceable bat computer, a small lab Incase of emergencies, simple Batman wardrobes, not as equipped as his in the cave, and the newly added Robin Cycle and Robin uniform. 

He quickly changed and knew better than to try to find Bruce from the small system set up here. It didn’t connect to the belts for safety reasons should anyone find it. He hopped on the cycle and took the tunnel to the edge of New York City before making his way to Gotham. It should only take an hour at this speed. 

He reached the Batcave through the giant waterfall entrance. He rushed to the computer and started to locate Batman. It wasn’t hard to find a signal. But the odd thing that he couldn’t seem to understand was it was transmitting from a warehouse in Gotham. Something must have gone wrong or why would Batman be back and not come to get him. Without thinking anything through and jumping to the conclusion he needed to help he took off on the Robin Cycle once again and following the streets right to the coordinates. Not caring Robin was seen without Batman in broad daylight. The cycle was moving to fast for anyone to catch a glance at any specific detail anyway. 

——————————————

The meeting had gone on and on. It wasn’t just about Dick in the first place. Fury had lured Tony and the rest of the Avengers into the meeting by using the “I’ll have to question him myself if you don’t inform me what he is doing there and he’ll like it a lot less than what I’ll ask you” speech. When in reality Fury wanted to talk about the last mission that had ended successfully but at great collateral damage. Fury was fussing and droning on and on about how S.H.I.E.L.D. has to pay for that. It took 3 hours to move on. Finally during the 5th hour Fury brought up Dick. 

“He is just my nephew/ godson that I’m watching for a few days. His dad is in Afghanistan with business.” 

Fury pulled Dick up on the holographic Tv live streaming it to the room. “Really. Then why has he been doing the same thing for the last 5 hours. It’s on a loop Tony.” Tony blanched at this. He took over the controls from Fury, rewinding through the security channels. He did notice key thing to tell it was on a loop. Like the book, or TV, or trapeze moves. The other Avengers gaped except for Natasha who just had her eyebrow raised. 

“That fucking kid.” Tony gaped at the screen. “Jesus! I new he was smart but he hacked me! He hacked JARVIS! Like it was nothing!” Then the situation caught up to him. “Why?” He whispered to himself but the others heard him. “Somethings wrong.”

In an instant the suite surrounded him and he and the others took off towards the quinjet. As he waited for the jet to land he couldn’t help but think that something was wrong. 

“How did he hack you?” Bruce asked. 

Tony scratched the back of his neck. “He’s kind of a math and computer genius. More so than I am.” The Avengers were shocked at Tony admitting to not being the smartest at something. 

When the group landed Tony shot off. The others not far behind. He entered the common area and noticed no one was there. 

“JARVIS where is Dick?” 

“He is in front of you sir. On the couch watching a movie.” 

“Dammit he hacked JARVIS’s sensors too. It’ll take me forever to take control of those again.”

That’s when his eyes visibly widened to the point of they looked like they were popping out of his head. 

“Oh man. Oh shit! Oh no! He’s going to kill me. Then bring me back your torture me and let Alfred kill me. Then bring me back and Alfred and Pepper are going to team up to take over the world and kill me again.” Tony was gripping his hair and freaking out. 

“Who’s going to kill you Tony?” Steve had enough of guessing what was happening. He needed to know. 

“Bruce! Bruce is going to kill me!”

“Why am I going to kill you Tony?” A voice said coming out of the elevator. No one heard it ding. But everyone was once again shocked to see who it was. Even Captain America, who is an uncultured swine, knew who it was. He was in enough newspapers and magazines for everyone to know who it was. For a beautiful, tall, muscular, black haired, blue eyed man stepped out of the elevator. For Bruce Wayne stepped out of the elevator. 

—————————————————

“Tones.” Bruce said playfully. “Why am I going to kill you exactly?” Tony blanched and turned white at the sight of him. The team has never seen the ego induced man look so fearful in his life. Not even when fighting aliens or carrying a newk into a wormhole. It was shocking to say the least. 

Bruce also took note in this and immediately became stiff and serious. “Tony.” He said that as a warning to tell him what was going on. “Where is Dick? Where is my Fucking son?” Almost instantaneous Bruce Wayne turned from Billionaire playboy to angry overprotective father. It was shocking to say the least. No one except Tony in the room has ever seen him as something other than rich playboy. But the fact that Dick Greyson is Bruce Wayne’s son knocked the breath out of everyone. Even Natasha. 

The daring and probably already dead Clint, if that glare said anything, spoke up. “Wait! Dick is you’re son!” Bruce said nothing and held his glare that made everyone except Natasha look at the floor. He turned to face Tony again. 

“Bruce I’m so sorry. He’s been worried about you and Fury threatened to take him in for questioning if we didn’t come in so I left him under watch from JARVIS but then he hacked JARVIS and left the tower. And I only just found out and I’m so sorry and please don’t kill me and please please please don’t let Alfred and Pepper team up to take over the world and kill me.” The avengers had never seen Tony ramble like this before. It was frightening to see him act this way and even more so to a man who they don’t know how he will handle the situation. 

“It’s ok Tony. I can’t kill you. It goes against my moral code. Though I can’t do anything about Alfred and Pepper.” The man smiled evilly. He took slow agonizing steps toward Tony’s somewhat trembling form. Bruce Wayne took tony by the shirt crumpled up in his fists and pulled him up to be face to face with him. Tony was on his tip toes. He spoke in a deep gravely voice that really shouldn’t belong to a man that gorgeous. “But you will help me find my son. And if he is harmed in anyway you won’t have to worry about Alfred or Pepper putting you in a hospital.” Tony nodded quickly and didn’t stop till Bruce dropped him onto his feet again. The Avengers were watching from the sidelines. Not about to step in to help. None wanted to be on the other side of that. 

Bruce cleared his throat. “JARVIS reset code BM-R511047” 

The British AI spoke up again. “Of course sir one moment.” 

“You hacked my AI too! When? How?” Tony exclaimed. 

“It wasn’t that hard. And last year I believe. How do you think I keep tabs on you to make sure you actually take care of yourself.” 

“So that’s how you knew to call me after the Serbia incident.”

The Avengers gaped at the two. Bruce smirked at them. 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Steve asked. 

“Only if you get caught.” 

“Back online sir.” 

“Great. JARVIS get me the last location of Dick in the house.” Bruce demanded getting right into work. 

“It appears he went out of the garage before my infrared signal looses him to outside the tower going north.” 

“Pull up the security cameras in all surrounding areas and follow him.” Bruce had pulled up holograms and was typing at ridiculous speeds. 

“He has gone out of the way to stay hidden from the cameras but he was last seen 4 hours ago at the Subway. He entered the train car that takes him to Queens. He then stays a steady path towards the warehouse district. Where we loose him entering a warehouse and not returning. It’s warehouse 14C.” 

Bruce sighed. 

“Why would he go there and not come out?” Questioned Bruce Banner. 

Bruce Wayne looked to Tony. “You trust them?”

Tony nodded with all the seriousness in the world. Something not seen often in him. “With my life.” He replied. 

Steve could feel a smile work itself upon his lips even if he were worried about the small boy he has come to care about. 

“I’ll take you. Get the Jet ready.” Natasha nodded. Happy with something to do and she and Clint headed towards the helipad. She never liked standing and just watching and she was really worried about her little bird. 

The jet was ready and Bruce was telling Clint as pilot what to do. 

“Go camouflage mode.” Bryce demanded. It took 45 min to Gotham and soon enough they were landed in The Wayne manor yard. 

Bruce Banner along with Clint and Steve stopped to gape at the daunting dark mysterious house. Wayne just walked through the back patio with Tony and Natasha behind him. The were quick to follow. 

Wayne walked straight to his office where he stopped in front of his grandfather clock. “You inform anyone, leak this to anyone, or tell that boss Fury of yours and I will hunt you down.” He then spun the hands on the clock before stepping out of the way and letting the Avengers see the wall move. Inside an elevator opened. Everyone was quick to step in before Wayne did himself. 

The elevator went deep into ground before finally stopping and opening. Bruce stepped out and the others followed before stopping in shock. 

They were in a giant cave. A waterfall took up one entire wall. A computer system took up half the opposite wall. Vehicles of all kinds though all in either all black or red, yellow, and green took up a corner. Display cases and artifacts and weird relics took up another corner. There were multiple levels all open in the cave and easily seeable. Above them were labs and medical equipment. Above that was training equipment and a far greater area than what was back at the tower. The equipment was all more advance as well. Bellow them was a long driveway leading towards many open tunnels and the main one straight through the waterfall. It was truly a sight to see. 

But the most eye attracting of all was the big scary black batsuit that stood in one of the display cases right next to a smaller empty mannequin. 

Natasha figures it out first. Still shell shocked. She’s been like that a lot since meeting Dick. It’s weird to be the one out of the loop. She doesn’t really like it. 

“You’re Batman. Dick is Robbin.” Bruce Wayne doesn’t confirm nor deny her claim. Just turns to the computer. Already focused on looking for his son. 

——————————————

Dick, now in his Robin persona, kicked the breaks on his bike as it reached the warehouse. His hair was a mess upon his head so he took the jell that he keeps in his backpack and rubbed it through his hair. It was mainly to make him look less like Dick Greyson but it did come in hand when say... on a bike. 

He can’t just rush in. If something were wrong and Batman was in there and needed help he had to go strategically. He pulled out his grapple gun and flew to the roof where there was a window open to let in fresher air. As fresh as it will get in Gotham. The beams connecting across the warehouse were just off the ceiling enough for him to walk across and his head didn’t touch. They looked sturdy enough.

Robin began to look for any indication that Batman was there. He had been halfway across the room when he heard it. Maniacal laughter coming from almost every direction. It sent shivers throughout his spine as he realized just what he walked into. All of a sudden the beam he was on fell away and he was sent crashing to the ground. He reached for another beam on the way down and was barely able to slow himself so it wasn’t a killing fall but it wasn’t enough to stop completely. Robin felt pain rip through his ankle and wrist. Not near enough to be broken but definitely twisted and sprained. 

Just then all nightmares incarnate stepped into the little light coming through the window. The shadows made his too wide to be human grin look even more menacing. But that was just who he was. 

Because it was Joker that stepped into the light. Right before he felt a pain in his neck and everything around him went dark. 

——————————————

The Avengers watched Bruce, now in his Batman identity, work. Everyone was still shocked. Bruce Wayne, Billionaire playboy, one of the richest men in the world if not the one, the White Night of Gotham is also the Dark Night of Gotham. It was unbelievable. 

Someone so not Batman just turned into someone who was quite possibly scarier than Nick Fury himself. Correction not possibly, Definitely if the way he was clenching his fist just waiting for something to punch was anything to go by. 

Just then he stopped his continuous typing. Before growling and typing again. 

“Stand off to the side.” Batman growled out. “A transmission is coming through and you can’t be seen here.” They did as they were told. Still being able to see the screen but where the screen couldn’t see them. 

The giant computer that took up half the wall suddenly went black. Manacle laughter was heard through the speakers and most of the Avengers flinched backwards. Having never heard something more demented in their lives before. It was horrifying. 

Suddenly a white face with green hair and big red scars along the lips covered by bright red lipstick popped up out of nowhere. Everyone flinched again. 

“You know Batsy, I had expected you to show up by now. I knew you attached your tracker to my clothes in Afghanistan. I was just there to offer my services to Savage, you know. Maybe cause a little mischief. Never really know.” He grinned evilly back at Batman.

“We always go back and forth. I escape the crazy house cause it's no fun. Have some laughs. You catch me beat me up and lock me back up. It’s getting annoying and I don’t like these constant motions. I’ve been looking for a way to switch things up a bit. After all change is good Batsy. In fact I’ve heard you’ve switched things up as well. I’ve escaped 3 times since you’ve taken the bird under your batwing and I’ve yet to meet him. Who knew you would be so protective.”

Batman was silently fuming. Clenching and unclenching his hands as if trying not to throttle someone. 

“Well what to my surprise. I didn’t have to look for him. He came to me. He’s quite pretty you know.” Joker started to full out laugh. 

“Don’t touch him!” Batman growled. It sounded more dog than human now. Joker slid out of camera shot and behind him appeared Robin. The whites of his mask were widened, he had a gag in his throat and he was struggling in the ropes that bound him to the chair. When he saw Batman through the screen he visually relaxed. None knew why he would but it was almost like he was worried for Batman more than himself. Joker pulled the gag out of his mouth and Robin took a deep breath then flinched away from Jokers hand. 

“Birdie say hi to Bats over there.”

“You’re ok?” Robin asked. Even in a life and death situation, he was still worried about his father who he hasn’t seen in 3 days. 

There was a slight nod to Batman’s cowl that only if you were looking for it could it have been seen. Dick sighed. 

“Status.” Came Batman’s gruff voice. 

“Drugged and a Headache but otherwise fine.” 

“Awe isn’t that sweet! Bats actually cares about someone!” Joker was tired of being talked over so he spoke up. He grabbed Robin’s neck in his hand and Batman lost control for a moment slamming his hand on the keyboard. 

“Don’t touch him!” He snarled. 

“Oh Batsy you always keep the little bird to yourself. I believe it’s time you share a little.” Then his satisfied smirk turned into a laughing fit. “I can’t wait to make this birdie sing.” Joker pulled Robin’s head back to look up at the joker smiling behind him. That’s when the video cut out. 

The Avengers were horrified. There never seen someone so demented before. Obviously they’ve never been to Gotham. Everyone just stood there watching as Batman started to type again. 

“Where do we look for him.” Steve questioned. He didn’t want to believe that Joker had Robin. Hell, he didn’t want to believe that small innocent Dick was Robin if he had to deal with these maniacs every night. No child should be fighting crime. 

“His foot was tapping but it wasn’t Morris code.” Natasha the ever observant spy chimes in. Clint and Tony were still standing there and Banner was looking more than a little green. 

“Dick came up with a way to communicate through tapping much like Morris code. He was bored one day and forced me to memorize it. It’s come in handy before. I noticed the tapping as well. He tapped a W, 22, C, P, 12, G, B.”

“What the hell does that mean!” Clint exclaimed. He doesn’t like seeing distressed kids. He owed it to the Greysons to get their son back. 

“Warehouse 22 in Port 12 on the Gotham Bay.” Batman answered shortly. These two worked in sink. The avengers noticed how both of them could probably take over the world if they wanted. 

“Well why aren’t we going!” Clint shouted. He was about ready to rush off without everyone else. 

“I’m hacking security and looking for last know sightings of Robin to confirm.” He continued pulling up multiple security footage lines. 

Many were of a red motorcycle that was going way to fast for the tight turns he was taking. Bruce followed it as it led out of the cave tunnels and into the ally. It took towards the main streets then it was seen going towards the warehouse districts on the port side. It was seen in a fuzzy security camera taking a screeching halt before Robin dismounted and grappled up towards an open window where he disappeared inside. 

“Well now we know it was the truth. Can we go get him?” Clint was starting to get pissed. He knew not to jump into situations but he didn’t like this. At all. 

Batman grunted but nodded. He made his way towards the sleek, very nice Bat Mobil. He jumped in and closed the door already powered up to go. Just waiting for the ramp to turn around. The passenger door opened and Clint hopped in back. Natasha got in the passenger seat. Batman didn’t say anything. He just stepped on the gas as soon as the car was turned around. 

“Tony is running surveillance. Cap is way to noticeable and Banner is prepping medical for worst case.” All Natasha got as a response was a grunt. 

The Bat Mobil took a way to sharp turn at way to high speeds and it jerked Clint into the door. No wonder Dick doesn’t know how to drive. 

Eventually they arrived to the warehouse. Batman handed the two coms. Way more complicated and smaller than they have ever seen. Whoever is the inventor of this technology is a genius. 

“Stay in the car for now. I’ll radio should I need you but if you’re seen helping me it makes Robin and I look weak and that means more danger. Do as your told.” He climbed out of the car and made the decision to go in with stealth. 

In the car Natasha and Clint watched as one second Batman was there and another he was melted into the shadows. 

“I think he’s better at disappearing than even Fury.” Clint said. Natasha didn’t disagree. 

———————————————

Dick felt a weight off his chest when he saw Bruce sitting there. Even more so when he knew Bruce was ok. He really hope Bruce remembered the few lessons on his made up tapping language otherwise he was screwed. But which his luck he didn’t know it. Bruce had been doing paperwork when he barged in and began to ramble. Who knows?

The joker set down the camera after turning it off. 

“Well birdie it’s just you an me now.” More chill went up his spine though he didn’t show it.” 

“What’s your plan Joker? You and I both know Batman is coming and you will fail again.”

“Yes Batman will be coming. I saw that tapping motion. I plan on him coming. But he will not defeat me again. Not when I have you.” He tried to look indifferent. He really did but Dick couldn’t help the flinch. He had never been with a villain as evil as joker without Batman by his side. And now he was alone. “Meanwhile, why don’t we have some fun!” Joker continued. “This is a special formula I’ve stolen part of from scarecrow and added my own little twist. It’s not designed to kill you. I want to have that pleasure while I have Batman in front of me. It’s just designed to make you see your worst fears but it has a twist. Instead of just mental pain it has a bit of a pinch. If a pinch feels like getting stabbed hundreds of times. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” 

Dick blanched. If it was anything like the scarecrow gas he got hit with once he knew it was not going to be fun. 

The Joker came over with a syringe and held it above Robin’s neck. He tried to acquit away but the ropes didn’t budge. The syringe went in and he waited for the pain. After 10 seconds when Joker started to frown and he thought it didn’t work he screamed. The pain came like thousands of knives. Like being set on fire. Like being ripped apart and organs harvested while being alive still. It was torture. But then the hallucinations started. He saw his family fall in front of him. He saw Alfred being shot. He saw his friends and family lying in their graves. But the worst was when Bruce stood there. He was holding his gut where a knife stuck out of him. Blood was gushing through his hands. Dick tried to reach for him. But his hands were tied behind his back. 

“Dick” he whispered. He fell forward and laid on the ground. Blood was pouring out of his wound and he was pale. The worst part was when his chest stopped moving up and down, I knew I was truly alone. It was a ball of terrible pain. Physically sure but his heart hurt most of all. 

—————————————

Bruce was trying. He was trying so hard to keep everything in. All his emotions as he watched Joker with his son. He let them free twice and Batman wasn’t supposed to show that. It was dangerous and it put his son in even more danger. He was trying to understand what Dick was tapping while checking his son over for injuries. He was trying to make sense of the situation. Why was Dick there in the first place? Why didn’t he stay with Tony at the tower? He was trying to find his son. 

The warehouse was a Joker MO. He melted into the shadows after stepping out of the Bat Mobil to scope out the area. He needed to go at this strategically. All those thoughts went out the window though when he heard a scream of agony and small whimpers following it. He took to the skylight and busted through it not caring about the glass. The suite would protect him anyway. 

Robin sat tied to a chair. Hunched into himself as much as possible. It broke him. He rushed over to his son and started to work on the knots tying his hands. 

“No. No. Please don’t leave me too!” He cried. Batman ended up taking a Batarang and cutting the ropes tying his hands and feet. He cradled his son to his chest protectively and tried to soothe his son but he didn’t wake up.

“Isn’t it lovely.” A high pitched voice came from behind him. “It’s a little thing I whipped up. Let’s him see his worst fear all while feeling like he was getting tortured. It won’t kill him. I wanted to take that pleasure in front of you.” Joker started to laugh. 

Bruce set his son on the ground and watched him curl into a small ball the cape of his suite engulfing him making him look younger that he actually is. 

Batman stepped between Robin and Joker in a protective stance. When Joker stoped laughing, he had a grin on his face and pulled out a deck of playing cards in one hand and a pistol in the other. He lunged forward, but Batman was quicker. He grabbed Joker's suite and threw him away from the small boy laying on the floor. The taped his com. 

“Come get him. Take him to the Bat Mobil. I’ll be there soon. Take a sample of blood and send the results over to the Bat Cave.” He ordered before lunging back at the Joker to keep him away from Dick. 

Faintly in the background he could feel two forms walk through the shadows in the room grab his bird and leave. At that time he went full out. Punching and kicking and making Joker suffer for taking his bird. It took minutes before Joker was unconscious on the floor. Bleeding from his nose and a batarang sticking out of his thigh. He knew he broke a few more bones than usual but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He restrained him tying the cuffs a little tighter than what would be uncomfortable and dragged him out of the warehouse. He needed to take care of his baby bird. 

——————————————

Natasha and Clint got the call and immediately jumped out of the car. They made their way into the building and saw the small mass curled into himself on the floor. Clint gasped slightly at the sight. The boy was whimpering and crying out for someone. Clint picked him up and carried him out while Natasha watched their backs. She caught sight of Batman beating Joker to a pulp but didn’t want to intervene. If she had her way he would be dead already but that went against Batman so she couldn’t do that. 

They reached the car and sat Dicks still curled up form onto the passenger seat. They did as Batman said and sent the results of the blood test back to Bruce not quite understanding exactly why but the kid looked to be in pain so they would do so. All of a sudden Dick cried out. It was jumbled of multiple languages. Most in a language recognized as Romani but neither knew how to speak it. What they could get was “No! Bruce don’t leave me! I can’t be alone again!” And it broke their hearts. 

Not two minuets later Batman dragged out a unconscious Joker by the purple tux. "I already called Gordan. Clint I need to get him back to the cave for the antidote. Stay with Joker till then." He nodded. 

“What was he hit with?” Natasha asked. 

Bruce grunted and clenched his fist. “He’s seeing his worst fears while feeling physically like he is getting stabbed multiple times.” 

Natasha nodded stepping aside to let Batman check up on Dick. 

Joker was unconscious so he didn’t have to worry about identity. He pulled down the cowl and pulled off dicks mask. 

“Dicky. I need you to wake up now. I’m not going anywhere.” Batman now Bruce, said softly. Dick whimpered and leaned into the hand rubbing his hair. 

“Bruce.” He cried. “It hurts.”

“I know baby we’re going to fix you up back at the Cave ok.” Bruce went to get up but Dick grabbed onto him tightly and wrapped him completely up. Not letting go. Understanding that Dick was afraid to loose him, Bruce wrapped his cape around the both of them. He proceeded to sit in driver seat and looked at Natasha. 

“You can’t drive with him in your lap.” She told him as he started the car. 

He smirked slightly. “You’re right I can’t.” Without even pressing down on the pedal the car lurched forward and turned onto the lane. It sped through downtown as Natasha smirked back at Bruce and Clint gaped from where he was holding Joker down with his foot. 

———————————————

Banner had already made the antidote by the time the car pulled through the waterfall and made his way down onto the main floor. Bruce with his cowl down was carrying a whimpering Dick in his arms. He set Dick down and held him against the Medical table as Banner stuck him with the syringe. The boy went lax with relief as the drugs kicked in. Tony and Steve watched from the sidelines and Dick fell into the unconscious realm with Bruce running his now gloveless fingers. Bruce sighed. 

“What Rogers.” He growled. 

Steve didn’t know how Bruce knew was about to say something. “A child has no responsibility to go out there and fight every night.” He said. 

Bruce growled again. “You don’t think I know that. I tried to tell him no. But he didn’t listen ran out with no protection or backup, almost got killed, then saved my life. So I prefer this arrangement over that any day.” 

Steve not seeing his reasoning tried to argue back. “Look what happened tonight. He was almost killed. He is injured and traumatized.” 

“And whose fault was that?” Bruce said whipping around to face Steve. “Who was supposed to watch him? Who was supposed to keep him safe?” 

Steve and everyone else in the room shrunk back in surprise and guilt. It shut Steve up. 

Bruce needed to cool down. “Go upstairs. Leave me alone I’ll stay with Dick.” In reality Bruce wanted Dick to himself and didn’t like so many in his cave. The Avengers nodded before making their way to the elevator. 

Bruce took a seat by Dicks bed and grabbed his hand in one and rubbed his hair with the other. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

————————————

Dick felt sore and worn out. Kind of like after a hard training session with Bruce after a night where he screwed up. Except it hurt a lot more and he was way more tired. Then the memories came back and he felt the tears well up in his eyes. He felt a pressure on his hand and head and tried to push the hands away. Even though the hands were soothing and comfortable, he was too disoriented to know what was going on. 

Bruce woke to movement. Dick was struggling to get away from him. Bruce tried to shush him, but his unseeing eyes were obviously confused and frightened. He picked the boy up, understanding how he needed to feel contact to settle down. 

“Dick. It’s ok. It’s Bruce. You’re ok. You’re safe at the cave and I’ve got you.” Dick’s baby blue eyes cleared up a bit. He clenched Bruce’s now clean fresh shirt having long ago changed both of them and held tight. Bruce sat back against the bed with dick wrapped around his waist like a monkey. The boy leaned into his hand running through his hair and tilted his head into Bruce’s neck. He could feel hot tears running down his neck but let the child cry. They stayed that was for several minutes soaking up each other’s warmth. To be honest the past three days were very long being away from his son. 

“Why did you go to that warehouse Dick?” Bruce broke the silence. He felt Dicks grip tighten and lean into Bruce more. He mumbled something but Bruce couldn’t make it out. 

“Speak up Dick.”

Finally came his reply. “I was worried and scared. You said it was a day mission at most and it was the third day with no contact so I thought I could track you but the only way to do that was from the cave so I snuck out and falsified JARVIS then came here and saw your tracker was going there and I thought you had been hurt so I was going to help. And I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get caught.” The Boys rambling started up his crying again and Bruce was quick to shush it and hold him tighter. 

“No Dick. No you did nothing wrong. It was my fault. The league underestimated the mission and Joker and a few others were there. It took longer because of that and we were in our last fight and Joker was getting away and I was unprepared with trackers so I planted my own belts tracker on him. I was going to pick you up then go back to Gotham to get him but you had already left. It’s my fault for not calling sooner. I’m sorry for that.” Bruce sighed deeply. “I was scared Dick. I was so scared and I thought I was going to loose you and Joker had you at his mercy. I can’t loose you Dick. You’re my little bird.” Bruce’s arms tightened in reassurance that his kid was still there but Dick wasn’t complaining. 

“I’m sorry.” Dick finally whispered. 

“I know and I love you. The Avengers are upstairs and I don’t feel comfortable with sleeping up there with them. Tony can sort everything out. Go to sleep.” He nodded and his breathing evened out. Before Dick drifted to sleep Bruce heard a “I love you too Daddy” that made him smile and Bruce let sleep overcome him as well happy that he had his son in his arms. Right where he belonged. 

——————————————

Bruce woke the next morning to the cave tunnel doors opening. Dick was stirring as he sat up. The child rubbed his sleepy eyes like a small baby would and Bruce had trouble keeping his awe in. But an awe was heard. Already having checked over the person it was not a threat. Selena dressed as Catwoman without her cowl or goggles. Dick looked over at her and smiled slightly. He was still drowsy. 

“Bruce go upstairs. I have to check up my baby bird.” Bruce was about to object but saw the look in her eye. She continued. “We will be talking about not informing me of what happened before now. I had to find out from Ivy who found out from Harley when she was boasting about her Joker.” Bruce shut his mouth and nodded. Not about to get on her bad side. He walked past her and kissed her cheek to relax some of her anger directed at him before walking towards the elevator. Last thing he heard was “Oh my God! Dicky are you ok! Because if you aren’t I don’t care what Bruce does, I will kill Joker!” And “I’m fine Selina.” Before the doors shut. He walked up stairs and made his way towards the kitchen for Coffee. He was met with the smell of bacon and the sight of all the Avengers in the kitchen. They all went quiet and looked at his crumpled t shirt and messy hair. 

Tony stepped forward. “Bruce I know I can never make it up to you. But I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok tones. Dicky explained what happened and it was mostly my fault. I didn’t contact him for 3 days and he freaked.” 

Tony let out a sigh. “So you’re not going to kill me then bring me back and tell Alfred who would team up with pepper and end me forever after taking over the world.” He was being overdramatic. Bruce knew that but he still liked teasing his friend. 

“One I’m not going to kill you. Two Alfred is an all knowing god and we do not deserve to breathe his air. He probably already knows and would have come back by now if he were to exact revenge. He keeps tabs on Dick and I when he is gone. Three, it’s not Alfred and Pepper you need to worry about. It’s protective mama cat who just found out her baby bird was taken by her friends boyfriend you need to worry about.” Bruce smirked as he watched his friend go white as a sheet and flinch. 

“She’s here isn’t she?” 

Bruce held up three fingers. Lowered one then lowered the other. 

As the final finger lowered a loud and angry “STARK!” Was heard echoing through the manor. 

“Shit” was Tony’s quiet reply. 

Dick came hobbling in first. Bruce frowned at this. “Sorry Tony. I tried. There’s no calming the tiger when she is angry.” 

Next came in a very attractive women wearing a skin tight black suite who was fuming. 

“Hello lovely, beautiful, and sweet honorary sister that I love to death and even though she knows I screwed up she won’t gut me like I know she wants to and I know she has done before. How are you this fine morning?” Tony asked nervously. Bruce snickered. 

She turned her attention on him and raised a “I dare you” eyebrow. 

He scoffed in surprise. “What did I do?” He exclaimed. 

“You’re first choice of care taker was this imbecile who can barely take care of himself over me?” She growled. Bruce stuttered and couldn’t come up with a reply. 

“Selina. I wanted to stay with you and Isis but Bruce wouldn’t let me. He claimed you would turn me to the cat side and this house belongs to men who are dog people.” Selina turned her glare back to Bruce. Honestly it was scarier than Batmans. 

“Is that so.” She asked stalking Bruce like a cat stalked it’s prey. 

“Traitor” Bruce replied. Dick just smiled back wildly. He love messing with people. 

Selina turned to Tony. “Watch your back Tony.” He nodded numbly. She turned back to Bruce. “You can forget about date night.” He looked horrified. As she turned her back and walked angrily away. 

“Babe. Come on. He was joking. I never said that. I would never say that!” Bruce yelled after her quick to follow her out to save their relationship. 

Dick was in hysterics. “He is so whipped.” He claimed. “Just watch. They’ll be back together by Tuesday and will be seen at the banquet together.” He chuckled at the exasperated looks on the Avengers faces. 

He then looked back to tony. “You will be at the banquet right?” He asked. 

“Wouldn’t miss seeing you, Dicky-bird.” He smiled. “Well I think it’s about time the Avengers get back to New York. Otherwise Fury will come knocking. Tell Bruce I’ll see him Tuesday and thanks for the hospitality. Glad you’re ok Dicky-bird. Don’t scare a man with heart problems like that again. Got it?” 

“It’s ok uncle Tony. We all get old sometime.” Tony squinted and knocked him upside the head for the comet. “Tell Thor I said bye. And don’t die saving the world anytime soon. I made a bet Bruce would die first and I’ve got his back so if he’s going to die it’ll be stress or old age. Which means you better be older. Thanks for letting me stay. It was nice meeting you all.” One by one everyone said their goodbyes before walking to the jet. 

Dick stopped Clint before he walked out the door. “Clint you don’t have to make anything up to my parents. They were kind people and saved you because you needed help.” 

“Kid you ever need anything and I’m there. Got it?” Dick nodded. 

A simple thanks were sent to Banner and Steve before they departed as well. Tony having already said good bye took off to start the jet. All that was left was Natasha. 

'Thanks Natasha. For staying with me. And helping to save me.' Dick said in Russian. 

'Bye little bird. If you ever need anything you know where to find me. Thanks for opening my eyes.' They smiled at each other before hugging and Dick closed the manor door behind them. 

‘It’s been a long weekend’ he thought. ‘Ugh and I have school tomorrow. Maybe I can get Bruce to let me stay home.’ He collapsed on the couch. ‘Yeah it won’t be that hard. The trick is to convince Alfred.’ It was the last thing he thought before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and thought it deserved to be out for others to read. Hope you enjoy guys. Let me know what you think and if you think I should do anything else with this story.


End file.
